Undertale Genocide - Sans' View
by SomeBritishPerson
Summary: Imagine the game undertale where you play as the human child named Frisk. Now imagine playing the genocide run, but imagine playing as Sans and seeing everything from his view. Btw, this is my first fanfic so it obviously sucks A LOT


So imagine the game undertale. you would normally play the character Frisk. But instead, imagine playing as Sans and seeing everything from his point of view.

Exhausted, you stand there. in the ' hall of judgement '. " Well kid, im going to Grillbys " you manage to say. Frisk just stared and watched as you walk in the opposite direction. " Papyrus, do you want anything? " you whisper to yourself. You collapse to the floor, then everything fades to black..

Suddenly, you find youself in bed with wet sheets as if someone had poured water all over you while you were sleeping. It seemed to all just be a nightmare. Or a vision. " Sans! Wake u-! Oh, your awake. " Papyrus cried as he burst into your room. " SANS! Pick up your sock! Its been 3 weeks! " he cried again. " Eh, no thanks. im a little bonetired right now. " you reply to his loud shouting. Papyrus lets out a loud groan and drags you out of bed and outside into the snow. Papyrus dumps you under a tree to watch over the large door leading into the ruins. " That nightmare... it could've been a vision. i guess ill never know unless i keep watch today. " you say to yourself, wondering.

After a while, you find yourself half asleep until you're awoken by the sound of a door opening and closing. There , stood a human child. Looking exactly like the human child in your nightmare.  
You wait until they get to the bridge to introduce yourself. " Human, dont you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, shake my hand " you say. They slowly turn around and shake your hand, falling for the whoopee cushion trick. "Haha, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, its always funny. The names Sans, sans the skeleton. I have a brother and he's a real human fanatic. " you tell the human, " Oh shit Papyrus is coming, here take this lampshade and protend to be a lamp. " you say, holding out a yellow and pink lampshade. The human places it over their head and stands aside. " Hey sup Papyrus? " You ask your brother.  
" You know 'SUP' sans! Its been at least 3 hours and you haven't caught a human yet! " Papyrus groans at you. You decide to tell him a joke " Hey papyrus why didnt the skeleton go to the dance?"  
" Cause he had no-body to go with? " Papyrus asks. " No cause he was fat, ugly and no one liked him ". " Yeah a lot like you SANS! " papyrus moans and stomps off. You wait til he's far enough away before telling the human, " ok you can take the lampshade off now. " The human takes off the lampshade and walks through the bridge. You take one of your ' shortcuts ' to the human to ask them a question, " Hey i didn't get your name, do you mind telling me it? "  
They use sign language and tell you their name is ' Frisk '. " Can't talk eh? Welp, ill see you at the next stop. " You say and take another ' shortcut ' to where papyrus was standing and waiting, as if he was waiting for a human to appear.

After waiting for a minute or two, the human appears and you ask papyrus, " Hey paps, whats that over there? ". " I think thats a rock sans. " he replies, stupidly. " Well whats that in front of the rock? " you ask him. " HOLY SHIT. Its a human Sans! " he shouts, sounding even dumber than before. " I know. " you reply. "Uhm... I've got to recalibrate my puzzles! " papyrus quickly says and runs off. " Well kid, my brother's never seen a human before, so if you could just go with the flow, that'll be great. Ill see you around kiddo " You tell Frisk before hurrying off after papyrus.

You stand next to papyrus, watching as the human walked towards the next puzzle. " Well human! This is the electric maze puzzle! Blah blah blah random stuff now try to solve it, " Papyrus shouts as the human approaches. Frisk takes one step into the maze and Papyrus immediately gets electrocuted. " Bro, i think the human has to hold the orb, " you tell him. " I think you're correct sans! " Papyrus replies and walks through the maze, solving the puzzle for the human. " Here you go! " Papyrus says as he drops the orb on Frisk's head before walking back through. Frisk follows the footsteps and completes the puzzle without a problem. " Wow human! You're smarter than i thought! " Papyrus tells the human stupidly. " ON TO THE NEXT PUZZLE " he shouts before rushing off to the next one. You decide to take another shortcut to him.

After around 5 minutes, Frisk finally makes it to the next puzzle. " Sans! Where is the puzzle?! " Papyrus asks you. " Oh its a crossword, bro. its on the ground there. trust me, they wont walk past this one. " you reply to his dumb question. Instead, Frisk just looks at it and walks past. " Sans! " Papyrus groans at you before stomping off.

Finally, Frisk makes it to snowdin town. " Hey sup kiddo? Hey here's a tip for fighting my bro. DONT. " you tell them ' calmly ' after what you've seen them do to other monsters. You keep an eye on them as they walk to where papyrus was waiting. You take a quick shortcut to watch the human fight his brother. You hide behind a tree and watch. You watch as frisk walks up to papyrus slowly, then pulls out a knife. In a quick flash, Papyrus' body was turned to dust. All but his head. " Human! I still have belief in you! I know there's some good in there! " Papyrus quickly says before the human places their foot on his pale white skull, and crushes it to dust. " That nightmare was right... the human... " you whisper to yourself and wait for the human to disappear into waterfall. You rush to where papyrus' dust sat in a pile and collapse to the floor. On the floor, his scarf was layed around the pile. A small gust of wind blew the dust away, all over sans' hands and over the snow covered floor. You pick up the scarf while slowly standing up and wrap it around your neck. You take a shortcut over to the waterfall, and watch them carefully as they murdered all the monsters in sight. You watch as Undyne melts and eventually turns into dust.

You watch with a horrified expression as Frisk kills every monster in Hotland then eventually murders everything in the Core. The door to the mettaton ' fight ' was locked so you decide to take a shortcut in and watch from a dark corner in the room. With a few blows, Mettaton falls into pieces on the floor. The doors open and you watch Alphys rush in to see Mettaton broken on the floor. You take a quick shortcut to the ' Hall Of Judgement ' where you wait for the human to arrive.

Finally, Frisk arrives at your location. You watch as they quickly save then walk up to you. " Well kiddo, I see that you've been busy. Can i ask a question? Do you think even the worst person could change? I no longer do. After seeing what you've decided to do all throughout this world. Gaining EXP and getting more LOVE. Do you know what LOVE is? Its an ancronym. It stands for level of violence. But enough talk. I didn't come here for a battle. But it seems that i'll have to fight so you wont win the game. " You tell them slowly. " Its a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you... **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL "** you say before summoning bones and gaster blasters in a confusing pattern. Frisk quickly gets the pattern wrong and dies immediately. You slowly walk over to the body and stare at it. Tears roll down your face as faint memories of a past run come into your mind. This happens multiple times, until Frisk learns all of your attacks and patterns, making the battle longer. And longer. Until you eventually get tired. You accidentally fall asleep, in the middle of your turn. While your asleep, Frisk manages to move the box over to the fight button. You awake as you feel the blade of the toy knife strike you. You watch as a liquid like blood pools out of your body. You collapse to the floor for a minute before saying, " Well kiddo, im going to Grillbys... " you stand up and walk in the opposite direction of Frisk. " Papyrus, do you want anything? " you ask yourself before collapsing to the floor. the last things you see are the golden petals of the yellow flower grown in Asgore's thrown room. It all slowly fades to black, before you find yourself back in bed.

Well, thats the end. I suck at story writing but this is my first fanfic, if you have anything i should improve tell me somehow i dont know and i dont care.


End file.
